


From Me to You

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The note written from one sad girl to another.</p><p> GumixMiku drabble, mentions of suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> The note written from one sad girl to another.
> 
> Pairing: MikuxGumi
> 
> Warnings: suggestions of suicide
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on January 22, 2014

The letter is carefully folded, put into a lovely envelope. It isn't licked; there's an actual wax seal on it. Navy blue, not red. She didn't have any red wax. Besides, they both like blue more anyway.

The letter is left outside her house, on a bright Saturday morning when most kids their age are still asleep.

The letter is picked up after breakfast, when Miku's little brother goes out to get the mail and goes in to tease his sister about a secret admirer.

The letter is read as soon as she escapes to the quiet solitude of her room.

 

_Dear Miku,_

_Hm. It's been a while, huh? If I'm being completely honest (which I promised myself I would be), I'm a bit apprehensive to write this. No, I'm sorry. I lied. I'm scared. I'm really scared. But I'm going to anyway. I think this is important._

_Do you remember that day not too long ago when you and I skipped class for the first time? Well, that's when I really started to formulate this letter in my head. So it's been a while, you see._

_What was so special about that day, you might ask? I don't think there was anything in particular. Or maybe it was everything at once. We were alone together. You were smiling, laughing, joking, and so was I. I know we were both terrified of being caught, but even so I couldn't help but notice your smile. It's very nice, you know. I don't think you realize. Maybe no one ever points it out. But it's quite nice. I really like your smile._

_You must be thinking this sounds like a confession letter by now. In a way, it is, though there's only one outcome. It's unfortunate you'll never get the option to circle yes or circle no. I would have liked that, I think. Even if you turned me down._

_That was a lie. Sorry. I wouldn't have liked that very much. But maybe you would have circle yes. I don't know._

_I hope you would have circled yes._

_Would you have circled yes?_

_I don't know if it matters. You might not even read this. I tried to get it to you before, but I might have failed. I seem to do that a lot._

_Sorry again. I also promised I wouldn't act so depressed. But I don't think that's working out._

_So, Miku, where does that leave us? I love you, you know. Well, now you know. I don't think that'll change anything. This probably seems like a desperate attempt to stop your plans for the day, but I'm being 100% honest here. I wouldn't lie about this._

_I love you, Miku. I love your smile. I love your hair and eyes and even though you're so sad all the time, it's okay. It's okay to be sad because I'm sad all the time, too. We could have been sad together. Or we could have been happy together. Maybe we could have been angry together. What are you like when you're angry? I've never really seen that._

_Miku._

_I love you._

_And I'm going to miss you a lot._

_Love always,_

_~Megumi Megpoid_

_P.S. I miss you already_

 

A day later, a letter that is not nearly folded quite so well, but is written in neater handwriting arrives at a different girl's house very early in the morning. It's a time when kids there age should be asleep, unless they are telling their friends they love them. Or maybe they're saying they miss them. Or maybe they're saying they aren't leaving anymore.

 

_Dear Gumi,_

_I love you, too._

_And I chose to circle yes. Because I actually had the option._

_Love always,_

_Hatsune Miku_

_P.S. I'm not going anywhere_

* * *

On Saturday, June 23rd, Hatsune Miku flushed the pills she was going to swallow down the toilet and began to write a response.

* * *

On Sunday, June 24th, Gumi Megpoid stopped crying long enough to read the response to her letter.


End file.
